


Ame-Soeur

by AngelLyslion



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Sam, female Sam Emerson
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Et si Samuel et en réalité une fille et que cette dernière est maltraitée, battue et humiliée par son frère et que sa mère ne s'en préoccupe pas.Sam espère que le déménagement à Santa Carla va changer quelque chose dans sa vie. Et le premier soir elle rencontre un groupe composé de quatre garçons qui pourraient bien la sortir de cet enfer.
Relationships: David & Dwayne & Marko & Paul & Laddie Thompson, David & Dwayne & Marko & Paul & Laddie Thompson & Sam Emerson, David & Laddie Thompson, David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul/Sam Emerson, David/Sam Emerson, Dwayne & Laddie Thompson, Dwayne/Sam Emerson, Laddie Thompson & Sam Emerson, Marko & Laddie Thompson, Max & Sam Emerson, Paul & Laddie Thompson, Paul/Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson/Marko
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

Je m'appelle Samantha Emerson, je préfère être appelé Sam. Je suis très loin d'être coquette et d'aimer les choses girly. Je suis un garçon manqué. Et ma mère me déteste pour cela.  
J'ai aussi un frère aîné du nom de Michael, il passe son temps à me rabaisser, m'humilier et me frapper. Je l'ai dit à ma mère mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas.  
Mes parents ont divorcé. Ma mère a tout perdu à la suite du procès et donc nous voilà à Santa Carla chez mon grand-père avec ma mère et mon frère.  
Mon père nous a reniés.  
Et une dernière petite chose, la ville où nous allons qui est aussi une station balnéaire est la capitale mondiale du crime.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rencontre avec Dwayne et Laddie

Je me promène seule sur la promenade bondée. Sur la plage, je vois un garçon qui doit être de dix ans entourés d'un groupe de surfer. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ces personnes veulent du bien à l'enfant. Je m'approche du groupe pour entendre la discussion.  
— Tu fais moins le malin maintenant qu'ils ne sont pas là, rit sûrement le leader. Je vois qu'il tient une barbe à papa dans sa main sûrement appartenant au plus jeune. Tu ne peux pas l'attraper, il se moque.  
— Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à un enfant ! Ce qui fait que tous les regards se posent sur moi.  
Je peux savoir tu es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ?  
— Ça n'a pas d'importance vu que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des idiots comme vous.  
Je récupère la barbe à papa du plus jeune d'une main et je lui prends la main dans l'autre. Une fois assez éloigné du groupe. Je lui demande  
.  
— Est-ce que ça va ? Et pourquoi ces garçons t'embêtaient ?  
— Je vais bien et normalement je suis avec Star, mais elle m'a abandonné et puisque mes frères et eux sont rivaux...  
— Ils ont pensé qu'en s'en prenant à toi, cela les atteindrait !  
— Oui.  
— Tu t'appelles comment petit bonhomme ?  
— Laddie  
— Allons à la recherche de tes frères, Laddie ! Comment sont-ils habillés ?  
— En motards et ils doivent être près de leur moto.  
— Je pense qu'ils vont être facile à trouver et est-ce que c'est la première fois que Star te laisse tout seul ?  
— Non, mais elle m'a menacé si j'en parlais avec mes frères. Tiens, il y a un de mes frères ! Il me tire vers ce dernier. Salut Dwyane je te présente Sam elle m'a aidé quand Star m'a perdu de vue ! Dwyane a des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Ces cheveux lui arrivent dessous ses épaules.  
— Merci de l'avoir aidé !  
— C'était un plaisir et Laddie la prochaine fois que tu te retrouveras seul et que tu me vois vient vers moi d'accord ?  
— Merci.  
— Maintenant, je dois retrouver mon grand frère.  
— Tu veux de l'aide après tout c'est la moindre des choses ?  
— Non c'est bon ! Mais tu l'aurais peut-être vu, il est brun et il été à la poursuite d'une fille un peu bohème ?  
— Oui, il a suivi mes frères. Je vais te ramener chez toi, mais avant on va déposer Laddie chez une connaissance.  
Dwyane et Laddie marchent vers un magasin qui loue des cassettes.  
Je les suis tenant toujours la main du plus jeune.  
— Bonsoir Max est-ce que je peux te laisser Laddie le temps que je ramène Samantha chez elle vu que son frère et partie ? Pendant quelques minutes, il y a un silence à faire pâlir les morts.  
— Bien sûr Dwyane !  
— Merci !  
— À demain Laddie, je me mets à sin niveau et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
— À demain, Sam, et merci de m'avoir ramené à mon frère, il m'embrasse la joue.  
— Ce fut un plaisir !  
Je quitte le magasin et suis Dwyane jusqu'à sa moto. Il monte dessus et il me tend sa main pour m'aider je la saisis. Durant le trajet je m'accroche à lui. En quelques minutes nous arrivons chez moi.  
— Merci, Dwyane, pour la balade.  
— Ce fut un plaisir pour moi Samantha !  
— Appelle-moi Sam, je déteste mon vrai prénom. Surtout que je l'entends régulièrement en ce moment à cause de mon frère qui remet toute la faute sur moi.  
— Bien Sam, merci encore pour Laddie !  
— Ce n'était rien.  
Il me fait un signe de la main avant de partir. Je souffle. Je rentre dans la maison, salue rapidement ma mère et mon grand-père avant de monter dans ma chambre et de m'affaler sur mon lit. Pourquoi dois-je penser autant à Dwyane alors que je viens de le rencontrer et que je ne connais rien de lui ? Je m'endors sur ces dernières pensées encore habillées de ma tenue.

* * *

  
Quand j'ai vu Laddie s'approcher avec cette fille, j'ai senti une connexion spéciale. Mais ce qui me dérange c'est qu'elle sentait l'odeur de sang, même si elle est légère, elle est bien présente. J'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Samantha et qu'elle ait défendu mon petit frère fasse à nos ennemis les surfs nazis.  
J'apprends aussi que son frère est Michael. Je me propose pour la ramener chez elle, car son frère est parti avec les miens et j'espère juste que David ne lui fera pas boire de sang.  
Si Max a raison et que c'est mon âme sœur, l'éternité risque d'être longue avec les deux en tant qu'immortel.  
Après l'avoir laissé chez elle, je ressens un vide en moi. J'essaye de ne pas y penser et je vais chercher Laddie avant de retourner dans la grotte pour voir avec soulagement que Michael n'a pas bu de sang.  
Je sens le regard de mes frères sur moi et qu'une connexion les lie à Samantha. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas l'âme sœur de nous quatre si c'est le cas les prochains jours risquent d'être explosif. Seul le temps nous le dira.


End file.
